talking_tom_and_friends_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Familiar Faces/Transcript
*The episode starts outside the garage, the friends laughing and having fun.* Tom: I wonder what it would be like with more friends. Hank: Boy, that'd be fun! Ben: Hmm. I have an idea! *The friends enter the garage.* *Ben working on a machine.* Tom: What'cha working on, Ben? An invention that could save the world? Ben: Not quiet but this baby can make friends. This Gilbert Version 2001 will build up Tom and Ben Enterprises! Just some screws and wires. Tom! Pass me those! *Ben points at a bag with the name 'Inventory Itemz'.* Tom: Hey buddy. Isn't the spelling for "items" wrong? Why is it so dusty? Ginger: Old people and old stuff are boring! Why don't you throw it away, Ben? Angela: I love history. From the Romans and Vikings to meeting Pierre, Larry and all our other friends! Hank: Oh yeah, Pierre and Larry... Uh. Who are they? Becca: Yeah? Who are they? Tom: Some old friends. They never made money. I feel bad for them. I wonder where they are now after the fail of the Talking Larry and Talking Pierre apps. Hank: They made apps? Ben: Yeah, I don't know how. Talking Larry was released when we moved out. Becca: Then surely they made it with you right? Or were they tech geniuses like you? Ben: Well no, we actually… *Tom becomes nervous and gets in the way of Ben.* Tom: Uhh, they moved out! They got interested in tech because of Ben! *Laughs Nervously* Becca: Uhh… Okay... Wait, then why don't you know where they a- *Ginger quickly interrupts Becca* Ginger: Hey! How does this tech work? Ben: It brings more friends here like… Gina! You remember her? *Ginger remembers moments with Gina.* Angela: Do you miss her? I bet she's sad without you. *Ginger is seen with tears in his eyes* Ginger: Erm… No I don't! *Ginger wipes his tears away* We only had one good moment with each other, I think. Tom: Right. Oh and Hank, Pierre's very video good at games so you might have a competitor at Flappy Tom. Hank: Huh? Nobody dares to compete against Hank! The champion at watching TV and playing video games. Becca: '''Yeah! *Becca holds Hank's hand* '''Hank: '''Huh? *Becca blushes and backs away embarrassed* '''Becca: '''Oh... Um... '''Jeremy: Ohh, I think somebody has a crush! Becca: No I don't! *Tom laughs* *Ben presses the ON button. The machine rumbles and shocks the gang* Ben: '''It's working! '''Angela: Everyone, get ready for a Blast to the Past! *Pierre, Larry and Gina come out* Ben: '''Yessssssss! *Hank and Becca share glances surprised* *Scene cuts to Theme Song* '''Ginger: Is that Pierre and Larry and… Gina! *Ginger walks out of the garage with Gina, to play with her.* Hank: Aw! He's happy! Hi Pierre and Larry! Nice to meet you! I'm Hank and this is Becca! Pierre: Wuh... Where are we? *Pierre and Larry notice Hank and Becca and quickly fly over to Hank and Becca, pecking them angrily* Pierre: Are you the ones who replaced us when they left! Hank: '''What do you mean left? Tom said you guys moved out! '''Pierre: What? You didn't even tell them what you did! Becca: Did what? Ben: 'Well you see... *Tom runs in front of Ben again* '''Tom: '''Who wants to go on our trampoline! '''Ben: *'whispering* Tom! What are you doing? They're gonna find out eventually! '''Tom: '''No they can't know, they'll hate us! *Becca, Hank, Pierre and Larry all stare at Tom angrily* *Tom sighs* '''Tom: '''The truth is- *A notice comes on Gilbert version 2001* '''Ben: Huh Ben: *reading* Mission failed? *stops reading* What does that mean? Angela: *reading* Targets located incorrectly! What!? Tom: We need to find them! Pierre: Oh look! Zombie Brainsuckers 3 just downloaded on my new tablet. Nice! Ben: Oh no you don't! *Jumps at Pierre* *Episode ends with a title card reading "To Be Continued". Category:Transcript Category:Talking Tom and Friends: Blast to the Past Transcripts Category:Talking Tom and Friends: Blast to the Past - Season 1 Category:Talking Tom and Friends: Blast to the Past Episodes